


Зимний зверь

by Gavry, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Minor Character Death, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Она родилась зимой, и первый ее крик всего на краткий миг опередил последний стон ее матери.





	Зимний зверь

**Author's Note:**

> Автор слегка опирался на финскую мифологию, но очень слегка.

Звали ее Таалвикки, а называли просто и коротко — Таа.

Родилась она в самую долгую ночь зимы, когда свет Вечного Солнца ушел далеко-далеко за небо и вернется еще не скоро, если вообще вернется, когда во всем мире не остается других цветов, кроме белого и черного, когда изначальная тьма все набирает и набирает силу, а холод заползает в дома и души, располагается там, чувствуя себя полноправным хозяином, и до первой весенней капели доживают не все. В ту ночь бушевала вьюга — старики потом говорили, что давно не припоминают такого бурана: снег валил плотной стеной, ветер рвался в тепло, выл в трубах бездомным псом, небо сливалось с землей, земля вставала на дыбы. В такую ночь дрожат, забившись в норы, зайцы и лисы, а волки тесно прижимаются друг к другу и тихонько скулят, поджав хвосты. В такую ночь, все знают, выходит на охоту Зимний Зверь — и горе тому, кто попадется ему на пути.

Она родилась как раз тогда, когда ночь была уже на изломе, и первый крик ее всего на краткий миг опередил последний стон ее матери.

Старуха Иллемар, принимавшая роды, сощурила свой единственный глаз и сказала, что девочка не выживет. А если все-таки выживет, потому что неисповедимы пути Великой Луны и мужа ее, Вечного Солнца, то непременно принесет деревне неисчислимые несчастья и навлечет беду, поэтому лучше всего будет отнести ее на опушку леса и отдать Тем, кто приходит зимой. А Улиас возьмет себе новую жену — вон у Аарнелли дочка подросла, красавица!

Но отец Таалвикки не согласился, потому что молодая жена, которую он привез минувшей весной из-за леса и которую кое-кто в деревне за его спиной называл Белой Колдуньей, была для него всем.

— У меня не осталось ничего, кроме ребенка, старая Иллемар, — сказал он и осторожно взял Таалвикки из натруженных рук старухи, похожих на птичьи лапы. — Я не отдам девочку Тем, кто приходит зимой. Они уже забрали у меня Раккаани, единственную мою.

Иллемар недовольно посмотрела на него и грозно нахмурилась, но Улиас был первым охотником на все окрестные деревни, и ее зимняя накидка была сшита из добытых им шкур. Поэтому она отступила, что-то проворчав себе под нос. Таа заворочалась на руках у отца, закряхтела, распахнула голубые, светлые, почти белые глаза и нетерпеливо закричала, требуя молока. Из лесу, словно в ответ, раздался вой — то ли волчий, то ли еще чей, пронесся над деревней и стих, оборвавшись. И тут же вьюга успокоилась, уползла к себе в логово и свернулась там усталым зверем.

Сама Таалвикки этого, естественно, не помнила, но другие запомнили и ей рассказали — в любой деревне найдутся добрые люди. Она выросла, зная, что мать ее забрали Приходящие зимой, и каждую зиму пробиралась незаметно к самому краю деревни, туда, где подступал плотной еловой стеной лес. Ходить в зимний лес было запрещено всем, кроме мужчин-охотников, так что Таа просто стояла и смотрела в заснеженную глубину, думая, что мама где-то там и, может быть, ждет ее. Иногда ей казалось, что между деревьями мелькает какая-то тень — но мало ли что привидится в лесу зимой?

Отец ее так и не взял второй жены, хотя многие девушки были бы не прочь разжечь очаг в доме охотника Улиаса и расплести ему волосы. Сначала к ним приходила соседка, толстая Киериен, которая тоже недавно родила, делилась с Таа оставшимся от ее крикливого малыша молоком, но только пока Великое Солнце не совершил полный оборот и снова не ушел за небо. Муж Киериен, как и она сама, был толстый и бестолковый, так что она с удовольствием ходила бы к Улиасу еще, но тот закрыл дверь перед ее носом. Сказал, что им не нужен никто.

С тех пор они жили вдвоем, и Таа долго не понимала, почему за их спинами плывет смутный шепот, когда они с отцом идут по деревне, и почему старая Иллемар каждый раз плотнее закутывается в пушистую меховую накидку и пристально смотрит на нее своим единственным черным глазом. И почему каждый раз внутри разливается холод, словно там поселился кусочек льда и никак не тает. Однажды она услышала, как Иллемар говорила своей подруге, хромой Лаанси, которую ни один мужчина не называл своей и которая лучше всех умела выделывать лисьи шкуры:

— Не к добру это. Ты на глаза ее взгляни только, не может таких глаз у человека быть! Как у матери... Девочка принесет беду, помяни мои слова.

Лаанси согласно кивала, пока руки ее быстро мелькали над растянутой шкурой. Таа очень хотелось подойти и спросить — почему? Но никто не осмеливался спрашивать о чем-то старую Иллемар. Она долго вглядывалась в блестящий бок котелка, пытаясь понять, что не так с ее глазами, потом спросила отца, но тот только прижал ее к себе и задышал странно. А вечером пошел к горбатому Укколеле, который жил один на самом краю деревни и делал из трав и ягод питье, затуманивающее ум и гасящее память.

Впервые это случилось, когда Таалвикки было больше зим, чем пальцев на одной руке, но меньше, чем на двух.

Дети в деревне не любили ее. Во-первых, не забылись еще слова Иллемар, да и если бы забылись, та бы напомнила, а что у взрослого на уме, то у ребенка на языке. Во-вторых... Она другая была. Не умела швыряться в птиц палками, не вила из веревочек ловушек для зайцев, зато грибов да ягод больше всех собирала, в лес дальше всех заходила. И пела все время, когда что-то делала. И глаза у нее были странные — но это детям не понять еще. Дети обходили Таа стороной — к себе не звали, к ней не лезли, она и привыкла уже. А в тот раз…

Миилен был старше Таа то ли на зиму, то ли на две — кто их считать будет? Но он уже умел стрелять из лука по соболям и соседским кошкам и гордо носил на поясе кончики беличьих хвостов, а ушедшим летом, в Ночь Безлуния, получил от отца в подарок нож из настоящего железа. Дом их, стоящий на холме, был самым большим в деревне, у матери Миилена всегда звенели на запястьях блестящие обручья, а у самого него был уверенный взгляд мальчишки, никогда не ведавшего зимнего голода. К отцу Миилена приходили люди, низко кланяясь и опуская глаза на устланный шкурами пол, когда запасы подходили к концу и нечем было кормить детей — не с пустыми руками приходили, разумеется, и все знали, что когда-нибудь вместо грузного бородатого Паарнина на резной стул во главе огромного стола сядет Миилен.

Что нашло на Миилена, сына Паарнина, в тот ясный и морозный день, когда зима только вступала в мир и Солнце еще делился с людьми последними лучами? То ли скучно стало, то ли с кем-то из друзей поспорил, то ли кто из лесных незримых морок навел забавы ради — никто так и не узнал. Когда первый кусок смерзшейся земли в спину ударил, Таа даже не испугалась, удивилась только, обернулась, улыбнулась растерянно. Миилен на голову выше других мальчишек был, волосы русые блестящей волной вились, на щеках румянец горел — и не одна Таа порой смотрела тайком, как он, сильно размахнувшись, высоко кидает тяжелый кожаный мяч.

— И куда ж это ты собралась, а? — насмешливо улыбаясь, спросил ее Миилен, подбирая с земли еще один комок. — Уродина. Правда, ребята? Старая Иллемар говорит, она беду приносит, вот и матери у нее нет. Где твоя мать, говори!

— В лесу, — тихо сказала Таа. — С Теми, кто зимой приходит…

— Она еще и разговаривает! — обернувшись на друзей, удивленно заметил Миилен. — А ну-ка…

Комок полетел в голову, но Таа успела отшатнуться, закрыться локтем, нырнуть в сторону. Потом комков стало все больше, они больно застучали по телу, кто-то дернул за подол юбки, кто-то ухватил за руку, кто-то, размахнувшись, хлестнул ладонью по лицу. Громкий веселый смех Миилена ударил по ушам — не злой, нет, просто веселый. Он еще что-то говорил своим, но Таа уже не различала слов. Из взрослых никого не оказалось поблизости — или просто мешаться не захотели, потому что зима едва начиналась и никто не знал, не придется ли идти на поклон к Паарнину, а отец Таа все чаще ходил к старому Укколеле и все меньше шкур приносил из лесу. Вот и осталась только стая играющих с добычей мальчишек и сама добыча, задыхающаяся слезами. Таа рванулась изо всех сил, затрещала ткань в чьих-то руках, холодом плеснуло по ногам — выдралась из сомкнувшегося вокруг нее кольца и пустилась бежать, сама не зная куда, слепо и бессмысленно.

Таа знала, что детям в зимний лес ходить нельзя. Сама удивилась, остановившись наконец и отдышавшись. Она огляделась. Лес, знакомый и родной летом, щедро делившийся орехами, грибами и ягодами, ложившийся мягким меховым ковром под ноги, стал совсем другим, чужим и тайным, словно запертый дом, хозяин которого ушел поутру, а вернуться забыл.

— Эй... — тихонько позвала Таалвикки, робко делая еще несколько шагов. — Эй. Я с добром пришла... — привычные слова растаяли в холодной тишине. Лес не отозвался, как летом, добродушным шелестом листвы и звонким щебетом птиц, не улыбнулся солнечными лучами на тропинке, не поманил запахом цветов и хвои. Лес молчал. Таа снова огляделась, пытаясь найти собственные следы, но кругом был только снег, снег, снег и вечерняя синева опускалась между деревьев.

Таа пошла вперед. Она ступала медленно, озираясь по сторонам, словно маленький испуганный зверек, готовая подхватиться и бежать, если из-за дерева вдруг выйдет кто-то из тех, кем пугали детей в деревне. Зимний вечерний лес — не место для людей, он для тех, кто ступает неслышно, спрятав в лапы острые когти, кто скользит белой тенью среди голых стволов, смотрит сверху на маленькую спотыкающуюся фигурку, блестит глазами вдалеке. Страшно было идти не ведая куда, только вот стоять на месте — еще страшнее. Ноги вязли в снегу, в груди холодело, под разодранную юбку мороз забирался, щипал больно, слезы по щекам текли. Таа шла. Шла и шла, глядя только вперед. А потом силы кончились, она села в прямо в сугроб, наметенный у большого разлапистого куста, и тихо-тихо заплакала. А потом закрыла глаза.

И тут же открыла их, словно кто-то под бок пихнул. Таа была дочерью охотника, выросшей на расстеленных на полу шкурах, едва говорить научилась — всех зверей лесных по именам и прозваниям могла перечислить, про каждого рассказать. Но такого зверя не видала никогда, да и никто в их деревне, наверное, не видывал. Был он вроде волка, белый-белый, только нос черный да кисточки на торчащих ушах. Шерсть, с первого взгляда ясно, густая, теплая, такой длинной да блестящей Таа в жизни не видела, пальцы сами потянулись погладить, погреться. Размером с медведя примерно. Хвост сзади толстый, словно полено. Лапы широкие, когтистые. На голове лобастой — рога ветвятся, вроде как у оленя. А глаза... Странные у зверя были глаза, человечьи — светло-светло синие, как у самой Таа. Не злые, скорее любопытные.

Таалвикки испугалась сначала, конечно. Встать сил не было, заползла подальше в куст, лицо руками закрыла, чтобы не смотреть, как зверь ее рвать примется. А потом подумала: хотел бы загрызть — напал бы давно, а он стоит, смотрит…

— Здравствуй, — сказала она тихонько, и слово льдинкой упало в лесную тишину. Зверь фыркнул неслышно, дернул ухом, переступил с лапы на лапу. Таа вздохнула, перевела дух, вытянула затекшую ногу. — Ты кто?

Зверь не ответил. Страх уполз куда-то, стало спокойно и легко на сердце. Таа улыбнулась зверю, пододвигаясь чуть ближе.

— Красивый ты какой... Никогда таких красивых не видела. Ты добрый, да? Такой красивый злым быть не должен, неправильно так. Слушай... Ты маму мою в лесу не видел? Нет? Жалко. Папа сказал, ее забрали Те, кто приходит зимой, — интересно, какие они? Ты вот знаешь, наверное.

Ей показалось, что зверь слегка улыбнулся, дрогнув пастью, перетек на мягких лапах ближе к ней. Таа поежилась, подобрала под себя озябшие ноги, спрятала пальцы в рукава — варежки она потеряла там, на улице. Зверь пристально смотрел ей прямо в лицо.

— А хочешь, я тебе про себя расскажу, — вдруг сказала она. — Может, тебе тоже грустно и никто с тобой играть не хочет, вот и ходишь тут один. Меня Таалвикки зовут. Таа. И у меня мамы нет…

Зверь, стронувшись с места и неслышно ступая по глубокому снегу, как-то незаметно оказался совсем близко. Улегся рядом, жарко привалился к боку, глубоко вздохнул, дрогнув пушистыми боками. Он был такой большой, что Таа рядом с ним стало тепло и спокойно, как было с отцом в самом раннем детстве, когда он сидел рядом с ее кроваткой, точа нож или проверяя, прямы ли стрелы, а она смотрела на него, щурясь из-под ресниц. Таа благодарно запустила в густую шерсть красные заледеневшие ладошки.

— Спасибо! Ты и правда добрый... Интересно, как тебя зовут? Нехорошо без имени. Старая Иллемар говорит, имя каждому надо, а то как же потом слепой Инем узнает, кого в какие сани сажать? У всех зверей имя есть, меня отец научил их называть правильно, чтобы не обидеть. Хочешь, я тебе придумаю имя тоже?

Зверь шумно выдохнул, вытянул длинные передние лапы и дернул хвостом. Таа подумала, что он так согласился: каждому созданию, сотворенному Вечным Солнцем и Великой Луной, нужно, чтобы его как-то называли, потому что иначе слепой Инем не сможет его окликнуть, когда придет пора отправляться в бесконечное путешествие. Вытащив ладошку из шерстяного тепла, Таа осторожно провела пальчиками по морде, потрогала мягкие уши с кисточками, потрепала подставленную шею.

— Какой ты... Лохматый. И теплый. Можно я буду называть тебя Лохматиком?

Зверь пристально посмотрел на нее, потом боднул легонько лбом о лоб и уложил тяжелую голову ей на колени. Таа шмыгнула носом, теснее прижалась к нему и стала рассказывать — про маму, которая отправилась в путь с Теми, кто приходит зимой, про отца, про старую Иллемар и горбатого Укколеле. Про Миилена и комья замерзшей земли, больно бьющие по спине. Она говорила, а Лохматик слушал, выдыхая клубы белого пара, ерзал на снегу, грел ее замерзшие ноги и время от времени приподнимал голову, чтобы слизнуть со щеки слезинку. Говорила, и комок в груди словно таял. Они сидели так до тех пор, пока к Таа не пришел сонный Маттила в красной шапочке, забирая ее в Страну Снов.

Проснулась Таа оттого, что кто-то очень знакомо тормошил ее за плечи, зовя по имени. Открывать глаза не хотелось: что-то очень хорошее принес ей Маттила, доброе и разноцветное, — но тормошили настойчиво, а в голосе было столько тревоги, что пришлось все-таки открыть.

— Таалвикки! — отец подхватил ее на руки, прижал к себе. Таа прислонилась щекой к его холодной груди, слыша, как под меховой курткой судорожно колотится сердце. — Я тебя по всей деревне ищу, думал уже в лес идти, а ты вот где. Замерзла, маленькая?

Таа недоуменно огляделась — все было знакомым, родным, своим: стена сарая из грубых бревен, забор соседского дома, столб обережный. Сугробы кругом, крыши нахохленные... А как же лес? И Лохматик? Неужто приснилось все? Сонный Маттила такие шутки любит: вернешься утром в собственную постель и лежишь, удивляешься, никак понять не можешь, ты это или уже немножечко не ты.

Улиас принес дочь домой, растер покрасневшие руки, ноги в шкуры укутал, напоил горячим медовым взваром, потом посадил на колени себе, стал укачивать, как маленькую, напевая вполголоса. Таа ничего говорить ему не стала: про Миилена и так найдется кому рассказать, а про зверя, что в лесу встретила, говорить не следовало. Почему — и сама не знала. Горячее дыхание отца шевелило волосы на затылке, теплая рука легонько гладила ее по спине, она согрелась, задремала почти, ухватив отца за шею. Так бы, наверное, и просидели они до утра вдвоем, если бы в дверь не постучали заполошно.

— Миилен пропал, — не здороваясь, одышливо выдохнул Оллавирте, муж толстой Киериен. — Паарнин людей собирает, пошли!

Нашли Миилена под утро, на самой окраине деревни, замерзшего и скукоженного. Он лежал лицом вниз, пальцы вытянутых рук вцепились в снег, как будто Миилен пытался ползти, а на синих застывших губах играла странная улыбка, заставившая опытных охотников скрестить пальцы и потянуться за оберегами. Жутко и глухо завыла его мать, падая на колени в сугроб, черной тенью застыл Паарнин, неверяще глядя на распластанное тело сына. Кто-то громко выругался словами, которые при детях старались не употреблять. Друзья Миилена сбились испуганной стайкой, прижались друг к другу, отчаянно перешептываясь, кое-кто из мальчишек плакал в голос.

Таа стояла позади толпы, ближе всех к лесу, чувствуя, как растет в груди холод, и ей все казалось, что из-за дерева кто-то упорно смотрит ей в спину. Она не оборачивалась. Взгляд единственного глаза старой Иллемар нашел ее, впился в лицо.

— Те, кто приходит зимой, взяли свою жертву, — пронесся над притихшими людьми негромкий голос Иллемар. — Не нам с ними спорить, и все же... Где была твоя дочь, Улиас?

Отшатнувшись, Таа отступила на шаг, готовая бежать куда глаза глядят, по толпе предвестием чего-то страшного прошел шепоток, но Улиас растолкал соседей, встал возле дочери, положил ей руку на плечи, прижимая к себе. Люди, стоящие рядом, замолчали под его взглядом.

— Таалвикки была дома, с мной, — так же негромко сказал он. — Я знаю, что случилось сегодня вечером... Я нашел ее за сараем и принес домой, и пусть не будет мне места в санях Инема, если на языке моем ложь! Вижу боль твою, Паарнин, и сам добуду из лесу Бурого Лежебоку для прощального пира Миилена, пусть будет теплой шкура, которой укроет его ноги Инем, но моя дочь не виновата ни в чем. Нет ее вины, старая Иллемар.

Таалвикки спрятала лицо в складках отцовской куртки, глубоко вздохнула, стискивая пальцы в кулачки. Очень хотелось заплакать, но слез не было. Она откуда-то знала: отец ошибается, в том, что случилось с Мииленом, есть и ее вина, недаром так холодно стало внутри. Старая Иллемар еще что-то говорила, но ее уже не слушали: мужчины подняли тело Миилена и понесли в дом, женщины увели все еще воющую мать, родители похватали детей за руки и растащили в разные стороны. Таа, крепко вцепившись в ладонь отца, шагала рядом, пытаясь попадать в его широкий шаг, и чувствовала на спине взгляд Иллемар.

Дома отец сильно, почти больно прижал ее к себе, ничего не говоря. Они долго стояли так, потом Улиас проговорил спокойно и тихо:

— Устала, наверное? Иди поспи немного, маленькая. Не бойся, я никому не дам тебя в обиду.

Таа не стала спорить. Сонный Маттила никак не приходил, но она лежала, укутанная теплым одеялом, и сквозь полуопущенные ресницы смотрела на отца, который все сидел на шкурах перед очагом и курил свою трубку, выпуская густые клубы дыма.

В лес — на самый краешек, на опушку, где к людям выходили высокие стройные елки, укрытые сейчас толстыми шапками снега, — Таа пошла только после похорон Миилена, пока взрослые и старшие из детей ели дымящееся мясо принесенного отцом Косматого и пили травяные настои Укколеле. Она выскользнула из переполненного дома, оглянулась и быстро побежала к лесу.

Лохматик появился из-за ели сразу же, как будто ждал ее. Скользнул ближе, склонил рогатую голову, ткнулся холодным носом в щеку. Таа пришла, чтобы спросить, не он ли виноват в том, что тело Миилена вместе с его любимым луком и щенком, который должен был вырасти в охотничьего пса, отнесли утром к Голой скале, но едва обхватила склонившуюся мощную шею, зарываясь пальцами в густую шерсть, как почему-то все случившееся стало совсем неважно. Она вспомнила, как больно стукнул по спине первый комок, вспомнила веселый смех, впивающийся в уши, потом вспомнила, как дернулся и застыл полосатый кот хромой Лаанси, когда в него влетела умелая стрела Миилена, и как Лаанси не пошла жаловаться, только прижала к груди полосатый комочек. И промолчала, крепче притягивая Лохматика к себе.

Она тайком прокрадывалась на опушку всю зиму. Иногда Лохматик выходил к ней, иногда — нет, и тогда она, постояв, возвращалась обратно. Отец ничего не замечал, а остальные соседи, если что и видели, молчали. Потом пришла весна, вернулся Великое Солнце, набравшийся сил и теперь щедро делящийся ими с окружающим миром, и Лохматик появляться перестал.

 

***

Утекало время в бесконечной реке сущего, сменяли друг друга Вечная Луна и Великое Солнце, день шел за ночью, а ночь — за днем, как заведено со времени, когда дикая утка уронила в море яйцо, из которого потом родилось все живое. Мать Миилена ушла вслед за сыном, Паарнин взял себе молодую жену, и теперь младшая дочь Аарнелли звенела обручьями на запястьях, а за юбку ее цеплялись два горластых мальчишки.

Таа росла, все ближе подходя к грани между ребенком и женщиной, а потом и переступила ее, не придав тому большого значения. Старая Иллемар, которая должна была дать ей, как и всем девушкам в деревне, костяной гребень, чтобы расчесывать волосы мужа в первый вечер после свадьбы, словно забыла о ней, и напоминать Таа не спешила. Она все чаще ловила на себе задумчивые взгляды женщин и голодные — мужчин, но, отвернувшись, торопилась проскользнуть мимо.

Вообще в деревне ее сторонились. Те, кто приходит зимой, исправно собирали свою дань — не все охотники возвращались из леса, не все дети добирались до весны, не всем старикам хватало сил, чтобы поддерживать огонь в очаге, а молодые матери порой уходили, принеся в мир новую жизнь. И иногда у тех, кого позвал в сани слепой Инем, на губах застывала такая же улыбка, как у Миилена несколько зим назад. Старики качали головами, говорили, что не к добру это — а Таалвикки отправлялась в лес, пробиралась потихоньку, задворками, прячась от любопытных людских глаз, и Лохматик выходил к ней из-за деревьев. Она привыкла к поселившемуся внутри холоду, к вечному одиночеству, к странным мыслям, которые никак не могла облачить в слова. Привыкла к тому, что другая. Чужая — для всех, кроме отца, но тот проводил в хижине горбатого Укколеле едва ли не больше времени, чем в стенах родного дома, и все меньше приносил добычи из леса.

Потом рядом с ней появился Оннимели, Онни-счастливчик, сын толстой Киериен. Оннимели родился на свет в тот же оборот, что и Таалвикки, только в разгар лета, и потому, наверное, казалось, что Великое Солнце поцеловал его в макушку. Из пухлощекого увальня, которого дразнили соседские мальчишки, Онни вырос в высокого широкоплечего парня, глаза его вечно горели усмешкой, а губы готовы были разойтись, выпуская наружу веселый смех. Шептались, что вовсе и не бестолковый Оллавирте был ему отцом... Он все чаще оказывался возле Таа — в лесу, как бы незаметно подкладывая в ее корзинку крепкие красноголовые грибы, возле колодца, вытягивая для нее тяжелые ведра, подсаживался к ней в общем доме, помогал разделывать шкуры и смешил забавными историями. Приносил цветы, разноцветные ракушки с берега дальнего озера и нанизанные на нитку красные ягоды. Улиас каждый раз смурнел и хмурился, завидев их вдвоем, но не говорил ничего, только лицом темнел, и Таа не могла понять почему.

— Ты боишься, что Оннимели обидит меня, отец? — спрашивала она, обнимая Улиаса и склоняя голову тому на плечо. — Он добрый и веселый, он не причинит мне зла.

Улиас не отвечал, но рука его, глядящая Таалвикки по туго заплетенным, как и полагалось вступившей в возраст девушке, волосам, замирала, а дыхание становилось глухим и тяжелым, и Таа знала, что сегодня он опять будет пить отвары горбатого Укколеле.

Уже приближалась зима, и деревья, горюя о предстоящей разлуке с Великим Солнцем, сбросили листья и теперь тянулись голыми ветками к потемневшему низкому небу, готовому вот-вот просыпаться на землю первым снегом, когда Онни, застав Таалвикки у колодца одну, взял ее за руку и отвел в сторону.

— Я еще не убил своего первого Рогача, Таа, — сказал он тихо и на удивление серьезно, — а потому не могу попросить тебя войти в мой дом и сесть у моего очага. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала: если позволишь, я приду к Улиасу с подарками и попрошу его позволения взять тебя за руку и трижды обвести вокруг венчального огня.

Таа молча смотрела на него. У Оннимели была солнечная улыбка, а в голубых глазах, когда он смотрел на нее, прыгали веселые золотистые искорки, у него были теплые сильные руки, широкие плечи, и он один мог нести тяжелые бревна, которые другие мужчины поднимали вдвоем. С ним было тепло, и привычный холод внутри отступал, прятался, когда Оннимели широко улыбался ей, сияя глазами. Таалвикки знала: как только молодой охотник принесет в деревню убитого им Рогача, любая девушка почтет за великое счастье расчесать ему волосы и лечь с ним на оленью шкуру. Потому что дом Оннимели всегда будет крепким и теплым, дети — здоровыми, и, может статься, на запястьях у той, которую он введет в свой дом хозяйкой, тоже зазвенят разноцветные обручья. Таа заглянула в свое сердце, ища там радость и весну, но сердце молчало. Оннимели все глядел на нее, закусив губу и сжав кулаки, и было в его глазах столько мольбы и ожидания, что Таа робко улыбнулась в ответ.

Онни вспыхнул от радости, вскинул к небу раскрытые руки, засиял весь, а потом поднял Таалвикки на руки и закружил так, что все замелькало перед глазами. Счастье, которое широким потоком лилось из его глаз, захватило и ее, и она засмеялась так, как не смеялась уже давно, с самого раннего детства. Оннимели все кружил ее, что-то говоря, но Таа не слушала, она просто радовалась ему, его счастью и тому, что ей позволено его разделить. Наконец Онни поставил ее, запыхавшуюся и раскрасневшуюся, на землю, не выпуская рук и лаская глазами.

— Благодарю тебя, Великое Солнце! — негромко сказал он. — И тебя, Вечная Луна, и вас, праотцы, ушедшие за край в санях слепого Инема. Вы дали мне то, о чем я не смел и мечтать. Таа. Таалвикки... Глаза твои — как далекие звезды, кожа твоя нежнее, чем мягкий пух, которым гагара выстилает гнездо для птенцов, волосы твои — словно только что выпавший снег, по которому солнце рассыпает серебряные искры, а губы твои... губы твои…

Он медленно наклонился к ней, Таа, закрыв глаза, затаила дыхание, ожидая того, что должно было случиться.

— Остановись, глупец!

Голос, похожий на карканье голодной вороны, раздался совсем рядом. Оннимели отшатнулся от Таа и резко развернулся, закрывая ее собой. Старая Иллемар, тяжело опираясь о суковатую палку, стояла всего в нескольких шагах от них.

— Что тебе нужно от нас, старая Иллемар?

Старуха сделала шаг вперед. Оннимели не сдвинулся с места, но Таа заметила, как закаменели широкие плечи и как он выпрямил спину, встречая взгляд единственного глаза Иллемар. В воздухе запахло холодом, небо опустилось еще ниже, давя на притихшие деревья.

— Я давно наблюдаю за тобой, молодой Оннимели, сын Оллавирте и Киериен. Говорю тебе: задуманное тобою вопреки всем заветам людским, остановись! Обвести вокруг венчального костра девушку, которую вскормила та же грудь, что и тебя, с которой вы делили молоко одной матери…

Оннимели усмехнулся. Его пальцы нашли руку Таалвикки и крепко сжали.

— Мы делили с Таалвикки грудь матери всего несколько лунных кругов. Она не сестра мне! И не ты ли держала можжевеловую ветвь, когда Синккуни вводил в свой дом дочь Лииссы? Их тоже вскормила одна мать!

Иллемар потрясла палкой:

— Ты вырос наглым щенком, Оннимели! Отец мало бил тебя в детстве... Я не допущу, чтобы ты лег с ней на шкуры. Выбирай любую девушку в деревне из тех, кто уже заплел косу, — ни одна не откажет тебе, и я сама вложу ее руку в твою и проведу вас на ложе. Но не ее! Ее — не позволю.

Таа казалось, что взгляд Иллемар нашел ее за спиной у Онни, впился в лицо злобным шершнем. Она вздрогнула, но Онни оставался спокойным.

— Это мое дело, старая Иллемар, кого я хочу видеть у своего очага, когда придет время и я принесу в село убитого Рогача. Мое дело, с кем из женщин хочу лечь на шкуры и зачать сына. Только мое... И Таалвикки, если она выберет стать моей единственной.

— Почему? — Таалвикки выступила из-за широкой спины. — Почему ты так ненавидишь меня, Иллемар? Я не причиняла зла ни тебе, ни деревне, всегда старалась приносить лишь пользу. За что ты меня гонишь?

Иллемар покачала головой. В лице ее, к удивлению Таалвикки, не было зла, лишь глубокая печаль:

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь... Твой отец привел молодую жену из-за леса, жену, не знавшую ни слова на нашем языке, деву с волосами белыми, как снег! Дева не носила косы, не умела расчесать мужу волосы, на одежде ее были вышиты знаки, которых не знали ни я, ни Лаанси. Я говорила ему: не делай этого, остановись, что ты знаешь о той, которую готов уложить на шкуру молодого оленя? Но молодой Улиас, ослепленный гордостью и страстью, лишь смеялся мне в лицо. Откуда пришла твоя мать, Таа, кто были ее предки, чья кровь течет в твоих жилах? Ты дочь Белой Колдуньи, пришедшей из-за леса!

— Она дочь Улиаса, великого охотника!

— Ее волосы белы, как волосы ее матери! Та зима, когда я приняла дочь Улиаса, — я не помню, чтобы Великое Солнце до того так долго гостил за краем, многие умерли в тот оборот, Оннимели. Многие умерли после того, и охотники говорят, что видели в лесу странные следы, совсем рядом с деревней.

— Люди всегда умирают в холода, старая Иллемар, — Оннимели обвил рукой плечи Таа, прижал ее к себе, не сводя глаз со сморщенного, как лежалое яблоко, лица старухи. — Те, кто приходят зимой, год за годом забирают предназначенных им, но нет в том ничьей вины... Ты пытаешься убедить меня, что Таалвикки несет зло, потому что у нее светлые волосы и ее мать не из нашей деревни? Ты выжила из ума, старая Иллемар, я не верю тебе! Таа войдет в мой дом и сядет у моего очага... если пожелает этого. И никто не встанет на моем пути.

Воздух загустел, дохнуло внезапным холодом, небо разорвалось, давя серой тяжестью, и на землю медленно повалились густые хлопья первого, слишком раннего снега, путаясь в волосах и постепенно заполняя собой голую землю.

— Я уже стара, — медленно проговорила Иллемар, и Таа как будто заново увидела, насколько она действительно стара. — Много оборотов Великого Солнца видела я, молодой охотник, гордый и глупый, как все молодые охотники... Но зачем слушать старуху, да? Ты можешь ввести ее в свой дом, Оннимели, сын Оллавирте, можешь уложить ее на шкуры — но, пока я жива, Таалвикки, дочь той, которая пришла из-за леса, не получит венчального гребня!

Она повернулась и медленно, очень медленно, опираясь на суковатую палку, пошла прочь, оставляя на снегу неровную цепочку следов. Таалвикки и Оннимели, все еще держась за руки, смотрели ей вслед. Потом Онни развернул ее к себе и заговорил, глядя прямо в глаза:

— Таа. Таалвикки... Мне плевать, что придумала выжившая из ума старуха! Мне плевать на всех, кроме тебя. Ты поселилась в моей душе, забрала мое сердце, ты уже давно живешь в моих снах — я не хочу ни одной девушки, кроме тебя, даже смотреть ни на кого не хочу, на всем пути Великого Солнца для меня есть только ты! Я добуду самого большого Рогача из тех, что живут в лесу у Красных скал, я соберу дары и приду к твоему отцу — и Улиас не сможет мне отказать. А старая Иллемар…

— Старая Иллемар не даст мне гребня. Никогда не даст. Я никогда не смогу расчесать твои волосы, сидя у очага, как велит обычай.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем…

В голосе Онни не было особой уверенности, но он привлек Таа к себе, осторожно обнял ее, тихонько гладя спину. Таалвикки прислонилась щекой к его груди, слыша, как оглушительно бьется сердце под толстой курткой. Так они и стояли, а снег все сыпался и сыпался на них сверху.

В лес Таа пробралась на следующее утро, едва развиднелось. Отца дома не было, и она знала, что он наверняка опять пьет горький, туманящий рассудок отвар в хижине горбатого Укколеле, а когда придет — будет странно смотреть на нее, невнятно бормотать что-то, потом рухнет на шкуры и сонный Маттила надолго уведет его с собой. Ее никто не заметил: снег валил не переставая, падь застилала глаза и деревня была пуста, только теплились желтым светом крохотные окошки. Всего за один вечер деревья нацепили белые шапки, а ноги местами проваливались по щиколотку, так что Таа вымоталась, пока дошла до хорошо знакомой поляны. Снегопад успокоился.

— Я пришла с добром, — сказала она, кланяясь большой коряжистой березе. — Лохматик! Лохматик, ты здесь?

Она не заметила, откуда Лохматик появился, он просто вдруг оказался рядом с ней, прижался теплым боком и протяжно вздохнул, выпуская облачко пара.

— Хорошо, что ты пришел, Лохматик, — сказала Таа, чувствуя, как по щекам почему-то текут горячие слезы. Лохматик сочувственно фыркнул и прижался теснее. — Мне просто очень надо поговорить с кем-нибудь, а больше не с кем…

Таалвикки уже давно не была ребенком, верящим в чудеса и способным подружиться с вышедшим из чащи непонятным существом. Шестнадцать оборотов Великого Солнца видела она. Но Лохматик... Он зима за зимой приходил к ней, выслушивал ее, утешал, если было больно, радовался ее редким радостям, позволял согреться рядом с собой и почувствовать, что она не одна. Он стал ее тайной, о которой не знал никто — подружки, с которой можно шептаться в уголке, делясь самым сокровенным, у Таа никогда не было, а рассказать отцу или Онни было нельзя. Она знала: если кто-то из охотников или просто соседей узнает о Лохматике, быть беде. Знала и все равно продолжала тайком, путая следы, пробираться на поляну.

Смахнув с поваленного ствола снег, Таа села, не чувствуя холода. Лохматик слизнул горячим языком слезы с ее щек, потом опустился рядом, положил голову ей на колени.  
— Можно, я расскажу тебе сегодня про Оннимели? — спросила Таалвикки, привычно запуская пальцы в густую шерсть. — Он... Он теплый. И добрый. И сильный…

Она говорила, а Лохматик слушал, и лес слушал — притихший, внимательный. С деревьев время от времени срывались горсти снега, белый заяц выскочил на поляну, постоял столбиком, прядая ушами, посмотрел на Лохматика, резко отпрыгнул в сторону и скрылся в кустах, а Таа все говорила, рассказывая про Онни, который хотел, чтобы она стала его единственной.

— Но пустое все, Лохматик, — вздохнула она наконец, рассеянно поглаживая мягкое настороженное ухо. — Никогда старая Иллемар мне гребня не даст, а если девушка мужу своему волосы не расчешет, прежде чем на шкуру с ним лечь, не будет им счастья. Это все знают. Вечная Луна каждый вечер расчесывала волосы мужу, а потом Ворон украл ее серебряный гребень, и теперь они ходят друг за другом по небу, и только иногда, на короткий миг, позволяется им быть вместе. И у матери моей гребня не было, потому что она из-за леса пришла.

Лохматик сочувственно фыркнул, подставляя для поглаживания второе ухо.

— Лучше пусть Онни другую себе поищет... Но он говорит, никого не хочет, кроме меня! Странно как, правда? Что ему во мне? За него любая пойдет, а он говорит — единственная моя. Знаешь, если бы не старая Иллемар, я бы легла с ним на оленью шкуру... И сына бы ему принесла, и глаза у сына были бы такие же синие и веселые. Я бы верной женой ему стала. За что она меня так не любит, Лохматик? Не знаешь? Вот и я не знаю.

Таалвикки замолчала. Лес вокруг тоже молчал, потом в чаще громко и глухо каркнул ворон, лес отозвался тревожным шорохом, Таа вздрогнула, вскочила, отряхивая снег с юбки.

— Меня скоро искать, наверное, будут. Отец вернется, а меня дома нет... Ты иди, Лохматик, ладно? Я постараюсь скоро снова прийти. Спасибо тебе, хороший мой!  
Она крепко обняла на прощание своего зверя, чувствуя, как бьется в широкой груди сильное сердце, и поспешила домой. Отца еще не было, и Таалвикки принялась готовить пряную мясную похлебку: знала, что когда он возвращается от горбатого Укколеле, лучше ничего нет.

Никто не ведал, зачем старая Иллемар пошла в лес — это совершенно на нее не походило, нечего ей было там делать. Когда ее не оказалось нигде в деревне, Онни с остальными охотниками отправились на поиски. Остроухий пес Онни, способный унюхать горностая на верхушке самой высокой ели, сразу взял след и привел их на поляну, а потом сел и завыл, горестно и глухо. Старая Иллемар лежала в снегу лицом вниз, под старой березой с корявым стволом, седые волосы ее, вечно собранные в тугую косу и накрытые платом, были распущены, а застывшие синие губы искривила странная удивленная усмешка.

На похоронах было удивительно тихо — никто не плакал в голос, спрашивая у покойницы, на кого она их оставила и зачем ушла прежде срока в сани слепого Инема, не рассказывал громко, чтобы услышали Луна и Солнце, каким хорошим человеком была старая Иллемар, даже песни поминальные пелись в ползвука, и оттого холодом веяло в общем доме. Таалвикки с другими женщинами наломала еловых веток, напекла блинов и теперь сидела в самом темном углу, стараясь, чтобы ее не замечали. Внутри, там, где должно было быть сердце, стояла ледяная стужа, глаза были сухи, а пальцы рук покалывало, словно тонкими иглами. Ей казалось, что все вокруг перешептываются, кидая на нее косые недобрые взгляды, а старая Иллемар, лежащая на застланном еловыми ветками столе, вот-вот встанет и уставится на нее единственным своим глазом. Но страха не было, только лед внутри.

Оннимели подошел к ней, сел, взял за руку, не стесняясь людей. Таа не стала отнимать руки.

— Какие у тебя холодные пальцы, Таалвикки, — сказал он тихонько, придвигаясь ближе. — Замерзла? Принести тебе горячего взвару?

Таа покачала головой.

— Нет, Онни. Просто посиди рядом. Пожалуйста…

Через полкруга Луны после того, как завернутое в шкуры тело старой Иллемар оставили в лесу у Голой скалы, хромая Лаанси, ставшая теперь самой старшей женщиной в деревне, сама подошла к Таалвикки в общем доме и на глазах у всех передала ей костяной гребень.

Ушла зима, махнув на прощание снежным подолом, отшумели застилающие свет вьюги, отступили морозы, от которых порой трещали стволы в лесу... Едва сошли талые воды, Оннимели, свистнув остроухого и закинув за спину кожаный мешок, крепко прижал к себе Таа, провел пальцами по зардевшейся щеке и отправился в путь — через лес, к излучине Большой реки, туда, где у Красных Скал, все знали, жило стадо больших и сильных оленей с пятнистыми шкурами. Таа постояла, смотря ему вслед, и пошла домой, к отцу, не обращая внимания на несущиеся в спину шепотки.

Онни не было долго. Таа его ждала — не тосковала по нему, как хотелось бы, не высматривала без конца, не покажется ли среди выбегающих к деревне берез знакомая солнечная копна волос, не плакала по ночам в подушку, но ждала, потому что при мысли о нем, о том, как он подхватит на руки, закружит, смеясь, как будет смотреть только на нее и улыбаться, внутри становилось каждый раз теплее. Время тянулось в привычных хлопотах, и огонек, который Оннимели зажег в ее душе, становился все слабее.

Отец, в волосах которого как-то вдруг прибавилось седых прядей, а руки, правящие стрелы и точащие охотничьи ножи, все больше подрагивали, порой странно посматривал на нее. Так, словно хочет что-то сказать дочери, но то ли не осмеливается, то ли слов найти никак не может. Иногда Таалвикки казалось, что он смотрит на нее, а видит кого-то другого, и такая боль стояла в глазах Улиаса, что она отворачивалась, ища себе занятие. Порой отец обнимал ее, прижимая к себе и гладя по волосам, и она опять становилась маленькой девочкой, ищущей защиты от всего мира на отцовских коленях. Улиас беззвучно шептал что-то, чего Таа никак не могла разобрать, потом отпускал, неохотно и медленно разжимая руки, и замолкал надолго.

Она как раз очищала вместе с другими поле от камней, когда примчалась, возбужденно вопя, стайка белоголовых юрких мальчишек:

— Оннимели вернулся! Рога принес — вот такущие, и мешок еле тащит. К Улиасу в дом пошел.

Таалвикки застыла, выронила заступ из вдруг ослабевших рук, повернулась, ловя спиной взгляды женщин, толковать которые не хотела, и пошла домой. Не побежала, пошла, но шаг ее был тороплив, а сердце билось так, словно хотело выскочить из груди.

Войдя в дом, она как будто впервые увидела выщербленный порог, потемневшую кладку печи, голые стены, которые больше не украшали шкуры. Оннимели, в испачканной порванной куртке и с повязкой на руке, стоял посреди комнаты, за ним тихонько перешептывались трое молодых ребят, лучших его друзей, а Улиас грузно сидел на сундуке и молча смотрел на лежащие на полу рога, больше которых в деревне никогда не видели. На плече у Онни висела пятнистая шкура, свешиваясь до дощатого пола.

— Я отправился за лес к Красным Скалам, — звучно сказал Оннимели. — Я выследил вожака рогатого стада и загнал его. Долго бежал я за ним по лесу, но не ушел он от моей стрелы! Стрела попала ему в шею, тогда Рогач развернулся и ринулся на меня, опустив рога. Нелегко мне пришлось, но мой нож оказался острее его рогов... Прими же в дар корону Рогатого вожака, Улиас, как велит обычай!

Улиас молчал. Молчала и Таа. Онни, заметив ее, улыбнулся мимолетно и снова обратился к Улиасу:

— Я виноват перед тобой, Улиас, потому что хочу лишить дом твой величайшего сокровища. Твоя дочь, — он кинул на нее быстрый горячий взгляд, — запала мне в сердце и в мысли, не знаю я девушки красивее и милее, нет для меня никого в целом мире, кроме Таалвикки. С ней хочу я обойти вокруг венчального костра. Ее хочу назвать своей женой и ввести в свой дом.

Улиас, потемнев лицом, молчал. Он не смотрел ни на рога на полу, ни на Таалвикки — только на Онни, который облизнул губы и продолжил:

— Нет мне без Таалвикки ни счастья, ни покоя, Улиас. Тебе ли не знать, как бывает? Позволь мне назвать Таа, твою дочь, своей навсегда, своей единственной. Позволь мне любить и оберегать ее, пока Инем не призовет кого-то из нас в свои сани, пока Те, кто приходит зимой, не возьмут ее или меня. Позволь мне держать ее за руку и идти с ней рядом, Улиас!

Таалвикки никогда не видела отца таким. Страшным стало лицо Улиаса, страшным и пустым, только глаза горели на нем. Испугавшись, что отец откажет, Таа шагнула вперед и взяла Оннимели под руку, чувствуя, как напряглись мускулы под ее пальцами.

— Я дала Онни свое согласие, отец. Ему я расчешу волосы костяным гребнем, его назову своим мужем. Позволь нам идти вместе!

Опустившаяся тишина давила на уши, не давая дышать. Таалвикки сильнее стиснула пальцы на руке Оннимели, ожидая ответа. «Если согласится, — подумала она вдруг, — если только отец согласится... Не пойду больше в лес к Лохматику. Лохматик поймет, он простит меня. Только бы отец согласился сейчас!» Она посмотрела Улиасу прямо в лицо, не отводя глаз под тяжелым темным взглядом, и прошептала, так, что слышали только Онни и Улиас:

— Пожалуйста, отец…

Улиас тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя морок, встал с сундука — медленно, как будто страдая от боли внутри, подошел к ним, протянул Оннимели руку.

— Нет у меня ничего дороже Таалвикки, дочери моей Раккаани. Больно мне отдавать ее тебе, да ничего не поделаешь: при себе не удержишь, коль выросла и невестой стала. Береги ее, Оннимели, береги крепко! Если хоть одна слезинка по ее щеке из-за тебя скатится — пожалеешь.

Онни передал шкуру одному из друзей и серьезно, почти торжественно кивнул, пожимая руку будущему тестю:

— Не скатится, Улиас. А если кто другой ее обидит — со мной будет дело иметь.

Не выпуская руки невесты, он низко поклонился, касаясь пальцами досок, потом выпрямился, развернул ее к себе, чуть помедлил — Таа слышно было в тишине, как колотится в широкой груди его сердце, — и наклонился к ней, касаясь губ губами.

Девушки деревни не делились с Таалвикки секретами, не было у нее задушевных подружек, с кем, хихикая и смущаясь, можно про парней и поцелуи пошептаться в уголке. Но что-то она все-таки слышала от других: рассказывали девушки в общем доме за пряжей или шитьем, как сладко трепещет в груди, когда тебя целует парень, как дыхание перехватывает, как горячо становится во всем теле, как колени слабеют, и только сильные руки, которые тебя обнимают крепко, упасть не дают. Таа закрыла глаза, ловя то чувство, о котором рассказывала темноволосая крепкогрудая Миеликки, ловко крутя веретено, — словно, мол, таешь ты в руках его, как воск свечной, и в теле легкость такая, и жарко тебе, и в глазах звезды зажигаются ярче небесных. Да не поймала отчего-то. Может, оттого, что Онни слишком быстро отпустил ее?

Хромая Лаанси сказала, что венчальные костры в этот оборот зажгутся в ночь на Макушку Лета, самую короткую ночь, Ночь Безлуния. По традиции, жених и невеста не должны были оставаться наедине и близко подходить друг другу, поэтому Онни и Таа обменивались всего несколькими короткими словами, да Онни то и дело ухитрялся тайком сжать ее пальцы. Но взгляды его, горящие, голодные, зовущие... Таа краснела и опускала глаза, и внутри делалось горячо каждый раз, и привычный холод в сердце отступал, хоть и не уходил до конца.

Иногда Таа думала, что счастлива. Она не слышала больше шепотков за спиной, не видела настороженности в глазах соседей — ее наконец приняли, она была теперь невестой Оннимели, самого ловкого из молодых охотников, которого в деревне любили и уважали все до единого. Оннимели щедро делился с людьми теплом и светом, а Таалвикки отражала тот свет, греясь в его лучах.

Порой она останавливалась на краю деревни и с непонятной тоской в груди смотрела на зеленеющий лес, полный птичьего пересвиста. Смотрела — а видела белые сугробы и черные стволы, пышные шапки на ветках, синие следы на снегу. Где-то там, в лесной чаще, в непроходимых буреломах, наверное, спит сейчас ее Лохматик, обернув лапы пушистым хвостом... Таа знала: вернется зима, и ее снова позовет, потянет в лес, на поляну под кряжистой березой. Но до зимы было еще долго. Весна катилась к окончанию, подступало лето, короткое и жаркое, горячее, как золотые искорки в глазах Оннимели, когда он смотрел на нее. Все ближе подходила Макушка, когда должны были вспыхнуть за деревней венчальные костры.

— Девичий вечер, — сказала Миеликки, подталкивая Таа локтем. Она тоже ждала венчального костра, собираясь пойти вокруг него с темнобородым Кариулом, свежеотстроенный дом которого был совсем немного меньше, чем дом Паарнина. — Завтра, Таалвикки, как Солнце на закат повернет. Венки плести будем, рубахи расшивать, пироги с ревенем печь. Приходи.

— Приду, — кивнула она, чувствуя, как сжимает в груди. Девичий вечер по обычаю делался совсем незадолго до свадьбы — последний вечер с подружками, прощание с девичьей свободой. Разговоры, предчувствия, смешки, красные от волнения щеки, предвкушение грядущего, венки на распущенных волосах... Сладко пахнет печеным, быстро снуют руки с иголками, разукрашивая подолы тонких белых рубах, которые девушки скоро наденут под венчальные платья. Таа никогда прежде не звали на девичьи вечера, она в венке из синих цветов молча сидела в уголке, прислушиваясь.

— Мне сестра рассказывала, — доверительно сказала румяная Ниемина, расчесывая волосы Миеликки, — что в первый раз больно бывает. Страшно!

— Ну что, больно, можно и потерпеть, не сломаемся, — усмехнулась Миеликки, ловко перекусывая нитку. — Зато потом... Меня Кариул мой как поцелует прямо в губы — сердце останавливается и мурашки по коже так и бегут! И когда руками сюда ведет вот — коленки подгибаются. А что будет, когда на шкуры с ним лягу? Ой, дни считаю уже, дождаться не могу!

Девушки возбужденно загомонили, делясь выпытанными у старших сестер и замужних подруг подробностями — как да что муж будет делать да что при этом жена чувствует. Таа ощутила, как краска заливает щеки, ниже опустила голову, чтобы не заметили. Она думала о себе и Оннимели, как он введет ее в свой дом, как сядут они на пятнистую оленью шкуру, которую он принес от Красных Скал, как Таа, достав из потайного кармашка костяной гребень, примется расчесывать его волосы, разбирать спутанные золотистые пряди, мягкие и гладкие на ощупь. А потом Онни повернется к ней, и... Дальше Таа ничего не виделось, все плыло, как в тумане, и только голос — то ли мужской, то ли женский, не разберешь — шептал что-то, будто предостерегая, да ворочался в груди холодный комок.

Она поднялась, аккуратно собрала нитки, сложила рубашку.

— Ты куда это? — Миеликки удивленно подняла густые черные брови. — Сейчас гадать будем — девочка или мальчик народится…

— Отец с утра плох был, — ответила Таалвикки, опуская глаза под насмешливым взглядом. — Пойду проведаю, как он там. Не случилось ли чего. Вернусь, если все в порядке, вечер молодой еще.

На улице было пусто, только где-то за домами разносились мужские голоса — парни, видать, тоже гуляли, готовясь распрощаться с холостяцкой свободой. Она задумалась мимолетно, что Онни, наверное, тоже с ними сейчас, поет и веселится вместе с Кариулом и остальными, разговаривает, пьет ягодные настойки. Интересно, парни тоже обсуждают, как все будет, или они уже... знают? Что Онни говорит о ней, говорит ли?

Окошко их дома неприметно светилось в белой летней ночи — значит, отец дома. Не в хижине старого Укколеле и не в лесу. Дома. Таалвикки неслышно вздохнула и толкнула тяжелую скрипучую дверь. Привычно нагнулась, чтобы не стукнуться головой о притолоку, выпрямилась.

— Отец? Я вернулась…

Улиас, сидевший за столом спиной к ней, обернулся, глубоко вздохнул и медленно поднялся, не спуская с Таалвикки странного, напряженного и горящего взгляда. Таалвикки захотелось отступить обратно к двери, повернуться и бежать со всех ног, туда, где горят костры и Онни с друзьями распевают не подходящие для девичьих ушей песни. Найти Онни, взять его за руку, прижаться к нему... Но она улыбнулась отцу, подняла руки, чтобы заплести в косу мешающие, разбросанные по плечам волосы.

— Нет, — глухо, словно страдая от невнятной боли, сказал Улиас. — Оставь... Ты выросла такая красивая, Таалвикки. И так похожа... Как ты похожа сейчас на свою мать, мою Раккаани, такой я увидел ее первый раз. Волосы белые, словно только что выпавший снег, глаза синее зимнего неба и ярче звезд морозной ночью, румянец на щеках, а в волосах — синие цветы, вот как у тебя сейчас. Увидел я ее и понял: нет мне без нее жизни, ни дышать не могу, ни есть, ни пить, только о ней думаю, только ее во сне вижу. Все отдам, ничего не пожалею — чтобы своей ее назвать, к себе прижать крепко, губы ее целовать. Чтобы лед в глазах этих светлых растаял…

— Отец!

Отец никогда не говорил с ней о матери, и сейчас Таа хотела, чтобы он перестал. Мама была чем-то далеким и светлым, смутным образом из детства, тенью среди березовых стволов. Улиас, пошатнувшись, сделал шаг вперед, и Таалвикки догадалась, что у горбатого Укколеле он все-таки был сегодня. Но раньше он всегда оставался там, пока не прекратится самое злое действие травяного отвара, приходил домой хмурый и с кругами вокруг глаз, а потом долго спал, укрывшись с головой. Сегодня же в нем будто горел неуемный голодный огонь, и от этого огня ей становилось страшно и зябко.

— Она забрала мое сердце. Раккаани. Единственная. «Белая Колдунья» — говорили люди, думая, что я не слышу. Мое забрала целиком, а своего в ответ не дала... Я обнимал ее, прижимал к себе, но кожа ее оставалась такой холодной под моими ладонями. — Он поднял руки, поднес их к глазам, недоуменно глядя на подрагивающие пальцы. — Я любил ее! Всей душою любил, Таалвикки. Пылинки готов был сдувать, на руках носить, шкурами путь ее устилать, чтобы мягче шагать было. Скажи она хоть слово — добыл бы ей такие обручья, что жена Парнина и другие бабы от зависти сдохли бы... А ей все это не надо было. Тосковала Раккаани со мной. Бывало, как подумает, что я не вижу, — смотрит куда-то вдаль, за деревню, за лес, и такая тоска в глазах.

Таалвикки слушала, завороженная словами отца, ноги как будто к полу примерзли, сердце в груди сжималось — не то от боли, не то от тоски. А Улиас все говорил и смотрел на нее, но Таа знала: не видит ее отец. Не ее видит он сейчас... Он медленно подходил все ближе, словно тянуло его что-то супротив воли, медленно, тяжело, шаг за шагом.

— А потом она ушла. Раккаани, единственная моя... — глухо сказал Улиас. — Ушла зимой, когда снег заметал все дороги. Те, кто приходит зимой, забрали ее.

Горло Таалвикки сжало судорогой, к глазам подступили жгучие слезы тоски по той, кого она никогда не знала. Она мысленно взмолилась: «Замолчи, отец, не говори дальше! Не надо. Не хочу слышать о матери, которой не было у меня!» Но Улиас продолжал, все так же медленно и неумолимо:

— Она забрала мое сердце с собой. Всего один неполный оборот спала Раккаани на моей груди — без нее опустел дом мой, опустела душа моя. Не было другой женщины, ни в нашей деревне, ни за ее пределами, которую я усадил бы у очага на место Раккаани. Все, что у меня от нее осталось... — Улиас подошел совсем близко, взял Таа за руку, и горячи были его пальцы на ее ладони. — Ты. Ты, Таалвикки.

— Отец…

— Ты стала моим всем. — Горячие пальцы гладили ладонь, прослеживая линии, обводя затвердевшие мозоли, гладили нежно, едва прикасаясь, но настойчиво. Таа потянула руку, чтобы освободиться, но отец держал крепко. — Ты стала светом в моей ночи, для тебя разжигал я очаг, для тебя просыпался каждое утро... Ты росла и с каждым днем, с каждым годом все больше походила на нее, на мою Раккаани. У тебя ее глаза, в которых светится зимнее холодное небо, ее волосы, белые, как снег под луной.

— Пусти, отец, твои слова пугают меня!

— Ты улыбалась мне, — словно не слыша, продолжал Улиас, — ты сидела у меня на коленях, играя с моими волосами, ты засыпала у меня на плече. — Он поднял руку и провел по распущенным волосам Таалвикки, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Таа застыла на месте, не в силах оторвать взгляда от горящих глаз отца. — Ты так похожа на нее! Как я могу отдать тебя кому-то, Таа? Как могу кому-то позволить уложить тебя на оленью шкуру? Ты — все, что у меня есть, ты принадлежишь мне, ты мое счастье, моя жизнь, все, что осталось мне после нее. Таалвикки... Единственная моя…

Сильные руки стиснули ее, прижали к груди, в которой бешено стучало сердце. Гладили по спине, по распущенным волосам. Таа забилась, пытаясь высвободиться, увернуться, не дать Улиасу найти свои губы губами. Закричала что было сил, зная, что никто не услышит…

От раздавшегося в ответ рева затряслись стены, ударилась о стену дверь. Дохнуло ледяным холодом, обожгло морозом голые руки, растрепало волосы студеным ветром — словно посреди жаркого лета вдруг зима вернулась негаданно. Улиас вздрогнул от неожиданности, выпустил дочь, и та, больно впившись зубами в собственную ладонь, чтобы не потерять от страха сознание, смотрела, как в вихре снега белой молнией врывается в дом нечто огромное, лохматое, с горящими глазами — и устремляется прямо к отцу. Услышала крик, заглушенный ревом разъяренного зверя... Выбежала на улицу.

Бело от снега стало перед их домом. Кругом цвела и пела жаркая ночь середины лета, одна из самых коротких в году, а здесь мела метель и ветер все дергал и дергал расшитый васильками подол ее белого платья, разодранного на правом плече так, что видна стала обнаженная грудь, трепал волосы и тянул за собой. Таалвикки не чувствовала холода — она стояла посреди снежной бури, вскинув руки к небу. Странные слова, которых она сама не понимала, слетали с ее губ, кружились в воздухе вместе с клочьями снега, и ветер тут же подхватывал их, унося вперед и вверх. В доме за ее спиной было тихо, так тихо, как может быть только в зимнем лесу, когда стая волков, загнавшая добычу, уже наелась и ушла, а вороны еще не слетелись к остаткам мяса на костях. Потом раздались крики — не из дома, где-то рядом, испуганные и злые. Таа не слушала. Она слушала ветер, шепот снега и тишину за спиной. Наконец дверь скрипнула, Таа не глядя протянула руку и ухватилась за густую шерсть.

— Ты пришел ко мне, Лохматик…

— Таа! — этот голос она услышала. Онни стоял ближе других, на самой границе лета и зимы, в белой рубахе жениха — Таалвикки сама расшивала ворот цветными узорами, сама, стесняясь и краснея, повязывала пояс, как и положено будущей жене. В руке Онни сжимал охотничий нож, с которым никогда не расставался. — Таалвикки... Беги быстрее, пока он не напал! Ко мне, Таалвикки!

— Это она зверя вызвала, — взвизгнул кто-то в толпе. — Не видишь? Стоит рядом с ней, клыки скалит. И зиму она привела.

— Права была старуха Иллемар, — отозвался женский голос.

— Она зверя вызвала! Она в лес ходила, люди видели…

— Беду принесет нам девка!

— Белая колдунья, как мать ее была!

— Гнать ее! Гнать! Камнями ее…

— Стойте! — Онни одним прыжком оказался между Таалвикки и волнующейся толпой, раскинул руки, останавливая. Его послушались. — Таа... Таалвикки. Что случилось? Что это за зверь? Почему... почему снег? Почему ты молчишь, Таалвикки? Таалвикки, любимая моя.

Таа вздрогнула, поежилась, как будто только сейчас почувствовав холод. Холод шел изнутри, из сердца, и был куда холоднее, чем снег, ложащийся на волосы, чем поцелуи ледяного ветра на губах, чем замерзшая земля под босыми ногами. Она сильнее прижалась к скалящему зубы навстречу толпе Лохматику — тот был больше, чем в прошлом году, доставал ей почти до груди.

— Старая Иллемар, — начала она тихо, но все услышали ее, — была права, когда хотела отдать меня Тем, кто приходит зимой, сразу после рождения. Права, когда называла несущей беду, когда не хотела давать костяного гребня... Я принесла беду. Простите меня, люди…

— Таалвикки! — громко, словно сердце его разрывалось от боли, закричал Оннимели, шагая ближе. Лохматик зарычал, подался вперед, и Таа подняла руку, побуждая Онни остановиться.

— Не нужно было отдавать мне свое сердце, Онни... Мать моя причинила отцу боль, я — причиняю тебе. Лучше бы ты назвал своей другую, разве мало девушек хотели расчесать твои волосы? Мне нет места рядом с тобой.

— Мне не нужна другая, — прошептал Онни, не двигаясь и не спуская с нее глаз. — Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя…

— Да что с ней разговаривать! — снова взвизгнули из толпы. — Мать ее была из-за леса, колдунья беловолосая, и эта такая же... Ну-ка, ребята, навались все!

Одинокий камень взвился высоко в воздух, пролетел мимо, совсем близко, громко стукнул в стену дома. Лохматик грозно зарычал в ответ, взвилась метель, заревела, закружила, осыпая толпу снегом, заставляя пригнуться, спрятать лица от колючего ветра. Таалвикки легко вскочила на спину Лохматика, ухватилась за раскидистые рога и засмеялась, потому что никогда прежде не чувствовала себя такой свободной. Тело отца в их старом тесном доме, боль на посеревшем лице Оннимели, яростные крики в толпе — все ушло, отступило, скрылось за белой пеленой. Холод выстудил все чувства, осталось только одно: свобода.

— Таалвикки!

— Прости меня, Оннимели. Не лежать мне с тобой на оленьей шкуре... Прости и прощай.

Лохматик тронулся с места, сразу огромным прыжком, вперед, разрывая толпу. Таа сидела на нем, выпрямившись и крепко держась за рога, ветер мчался рядом, крутя снежные вихри, и волосы белым облаком летели за спиной.

— Таалвикки! — раздалось позади, но она не обернулась. — Вернись, я не могу без тебя! Таалвикки, единственная моя…

Оннимели с диким криком рванулся за ней, отпихнул руки друзей, пытавшихся удержать его, побежал к лесу, в котором скрылся странный зверь, походящий на огромного волка с ветвистыми рогами на лобастой голове. За ним с лаем помчался остроухий, не в силах бросить хозяина одного. Онемевшие люди остались смотреть им вслед, а снег медленно, словно неохотно, стаивал, обнажая почерневшую траву.

Остроухий пес вернулся через три дня, отощавший, измотанный, хромой на переднюю лапу и с ободранным боком. Оннимели не вернулся никогда. Несколько мужчин, из тех, кто посмелее, отправились было искать его тело, но лес завел их в такую чащобу, с оврагами да буреломами, что они еле оттуда выбрались — никто так и не узнал, что сталось с самым ловким охотником деревни, а хромая Лаанси сказала, что говорить о нем не след, лучше даже имени Оннимели не упоминать, чтобы беды не привлечь. А тело Улиаса, без тризны и песен, двое охотников просто увезли в лес и оставили у Голой скалы — и потом, вернувшись, рассказывали, что между елей мелькала белая стройная фигура с длинными волосами.

 

***

Жужжит веретено, поскрипывает колесо прялки. Голос бабушки, негромкий и размеренный, плывет по комнате. Притихли ребятишки, дыхание затаили, чтобы не пропустить чего, только глазенки поблескивают в полутьме.

— И что? Дальше что, ба?

— Дальше... — Бабушка снова раскручивает замолчавшее было веретено. — Говорят, с тех пор иногда зимой видят в наших краях женщину верхом на диковинном звере. Платье на ней белое, с узором по подолу, а кто поострее глазами, может будто бы разглядеть, что разорвано оно на правом плече. Ноги босые. Волосы белые, как снег под луной, по плечам струятся.

— Красивая?

— Красивая, — кивает бабушка. — Кто Белой Колдуньей ее зовет, кто — Ледяной Девой, кто Снегурой. А еще говорят... — нить обрывается, и бабушка замолкает, прилаживая кудель заново. Детишки терпеливо ждут, знают: если сейчас начнешь торопить и любопытничать, бабушка рассердится, не доскажет историю. Все, кроме самого старшего, который в углу при свете одинокой свечи выстрагивает отцовым ножом что-то из гладкого куска дерева и вроде как не слушает совсем.

— Еще говорят, — продолжает наконец бабушка, когда прялка снова заводит свою песню, — что порой выходит она из гущи навстречу молодому охотнику, который один в лесу, без товарищей. И иногда охотник тот домой уже не возвращается, с ней остается. А если и вернется, то ни есть, ни пить уже не может, о ней только думает и в конце концов, все бросив и забыв, в лес устремляется. Никто удержать его не может — ни отец с матерью, ни друзья верные, ни невеста-красавица.

— Стра-а-ашно... — тянет самая младшая из девочек, закутываясь в одеяло почти с головой. — А вдруг Белая Колдунья сюда придет?

— Я ее прогоню, — отзывается из своего угла старший мальчик, тряхнув рыжими волосами, и взмахивает вырезанным из дерева мечом. — Пусть попробует сунуться... А вообще это все сказки и никаких таких колдуний нет, правда, ба? Сказки.

— Сказки, — соглашается бабушка, останавливая прялку. — Конечно сказки. А теперь спать, а то завтра мать наругает!

Дождавшись, пока мальчик уляжется, она задувает свечи и тихонько закрывает дверь. Немного пошептавшись между собой и решив, что колдуньи они все-таки не боятся, дети засыпают.

Старший мальчик спит у окна, чуть поодаль от остальных, крепко сжимая деревянный меч в кулаке. Снится ему, что он идет по лесу, и кругом зима, высокие ели натянули белые колпаки, тоненькие березки согнулись под тяжестью снега. Мальчик помнит, что, когда он засыпал, только начиналось лето, но совсем не удивляется — значит, так надо, чтобы была зима. Лес вокруг вроде и знакомый, а вроде и чужой, странный какой-то, словно и не настоящий совсем. Мальчику не страшно, удивительно только.

Они появляются из-за большой, вдвоем не обхватить, березы с корявым стволом — неслышно ступает большой белый зверь, навроде волка, только на голове рога оленьи, раскидистые, на ушах кисточки, как у рыси, а на спине — женщина с белыми волосами и глазами цвета зимнего неба. У нее бледная кожа, тонкие, почти прозрачные пальцы, волосы плащом падают на спину, водопадом стекают с плеч, путаются с шерстью зверя. Женщина улыбается — и мальчик понимает, что никого прекраснее он в жизни не видел, куда там до нее белобрысой соседней девчонке, при виде которой у него, бывало, щеки вспыхивали горячим румянцем.

— Не бойся, — говорит женщина, не разжимая губ.

— Я не боюсь, — отвечает он тихо, чтобы не спугнуть лесную тишину. — Ты такая красивая... Кто ты?

— Я... — женщина смеется, запрокидывает голову, смех рассыпается горстью льдинок. — Я — Та, что приходит зимой. Та, с которой уходят в лес, чтобы не вернуться.

Мальчик делает шаг — женщина притягивает его, манит, и он не может противиться ее зову, да и хочет ли? Но она отрицательно качает головой, поднимает руку, останавливая.

— Ты еще так мал... Не злись, малыш! Хочешь, я приду к тебе потом? Когда ты станешь охотником, лучшим охотником во всей округе? У тебя рыжие волосы, мальчик, — я приду к тебе опять, если позволишь. Иди, погладь Лохматика, мне пора…

Мальчик кивает, послушно проводит рукой по спутанной белой шерсти, густой и мягкой, а потом просыпается от сердитого голоса матери. Бежит умываться, обжигается горячей кашей, получает подзатыльник от отца, погружается в обычную жизнь с обычными хлопотами и радостями — и никто, даже мама, не замечает, что в сердце у него поселилась маленькая льдинка, отколовшаяся от смеха женщины в белом платье, которая ездит верхом на странном звере с оленьими рогами.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Зимний зверь"


End file.
